


Soft

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas Can't Get It Up, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since sleeping with April, Cas has had some trust issues when it comes to sex.  Still, he's determined to try again, even if he has to pick up a random stranger at a bar. Unfortunately it doesn't quite go the way he had hoped, and Dean comes home to make it all better.</p><p>(Based on an anonymous Supernatural Kink Meme prompt, Jan '16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This is a horrible idea_ , Cas thought to himself.  Yet here he was, in the middle of some sleazy dive bar in... what did Dean call it?  Bumfuck, Nevada. He'd been called along to help with a possible rogue angel, but when the angel went AWOL, the brothers decided to busy themselves with a salt and burn job, leaving Cas alone in a shitty motel room.

It was still early; the boys wouldn't be home for hours and Cas had gotten a bit bored with sitting around in an empty room. He'd already read every book Sam had brought along, and flipped through the TV channels a dozen times.  When that got boring, he went for a walk, only to return to the solitary boredom of the room.    
  
Cas sighed and lay down on the bed, flipping on the TV once again.  He began mindlessly flicking through the channels, only stopping when he caught a glimpse of bare skin. It was just a cable movie, but the sex scene was rather explicit, and before he knew it, his mind had slipped back to the only time he'd had sex himself.

Sex with April had been incredibly enjoyable. Or, at least it was once he figured out what he was doing. He'd been awed by the feeling of physical closeness, the way his body reacted when she touched him, the way he'd lost all control when his orgasm overtook him. And when it ended, there was more quiet intimacy as they talked and snuggled in close to each other.   He'd never felt so close to a human before. Yes, sex with April had been good. Until she killed him.

Of course Cas knew that sex didn't usually end in death. Unless you were a praying mantis, or a bee, or perhaps a type of spider... but with humans that wasn't the case. Still, there was a small part of him that couldn't separate the fear and anxiety he felt as he equated one with the other.  Sullenly, he flipped off the television, wondering what sex would be like without the violent ending.

And that's how he eventually wound up here - a dive bar in the middle of nowhere.  This is where humans went to meet people, right?  Or at least, this is where Dean always found  _his_ sexual conquests, he thought, slamming back his third shot of whiskey while watching people mingle at the bar. He sighed and motioned for another drink. This would be easier if he weren't so socially awkward.

A pretty blonde woman approached the bar and he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately, she paid for two drinks before returning to a table with her boyfriend. Wait. Husband. _Rings, Castiel_ , he reminded himself.  He scanned the room again, this time zeroing in on a handsome, dark-haired man with a kind smile sitting at a table alone.  He wondered what Dean would say if knew that he was attracted to both males and females.  He glanced at the man again.   _No ring._   Steeling his jaw, he stood and headed in his direction... then immediately turned around as he was joined by a tall brunette woman.    
  
Cas sighed and returned to his drink, now resigned to going home alone. He flagged down the bartender to pay his bill.  
  
"You're not leaving already, are you?" a voice from behind him suddenly asked.   
  
Cas spun around on his bar stool and looked up into a pair of strikingly bright green eyes. "I was thinking about it. Why?"  
  
The man shrugged.  "Thought maybe I could buy you a drink first?"  
  
Cas's awkwardness was setting in. "Uh.  I really shouldn't..."  He was berating himself already.  What was he _doing_?  This is exactly what he came here for, and suddenly he was panicking.   
  
"C'mon.  Let me buy you a beer.  Just one."  
  
Cas took a deep breath.  "Okay."  
  
The man flashed him a dazzling smile and flagged down the bartender.  "I'm Jason," he said, holding out his hand.   
  
"Cas," he said anxiously, shaking firmly.  This man was so gorgeous his palms were sweating.  He hoped Jason didn't notice.   
  
"You looked like you were having a rough night," Jason said as he sat down in the seat next to him.  
  
Cas chewed his bottom lip as he stared at the beer in his hands. "No, I just... I guess I'm not much of a bar person."  
  
Jason nodded. "I'm not much of a bar guy either.  Honestly, I just stopped in for a quick drink.  Long day at work, my boss is a dick.  You know the feeling I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah," Cas laughed nervously, taking a long pull from his beer bottle.  
  
"So, Cas, what brought _you_ here tonight?"  
  
Before he could stop himself, he blurted out the truth. "I was hoping to find someone to have sex with.  I mean... uh..."  
  
Jason burst out laughing.  "Wow," he nodded approvingly.  "Honest.  I like it."  
  
"I didn't mean... oh god that was stupid," Cas fumbled.   
  
"S'okay," Jason grinned.  "You look nervous.  Been awhile?"  
  
"Kind of," Cas admitted.   
  
"Well," Jason started.  "If you wanna get out of here, we can head back to my place..."  
  
"No!" Cas exclaimed.   
  
Jason drew back, putting his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, sorry.  I guess that was presumptuous of me."  
  
"No," Cas said.  "I just mean... I have a place."  He may have been chomping at the bit to try this again, but this time he was going to have as much control over the situation as possible.  At the very least, he wasn't going to this guy's house.  
  
"Alright," Jason smiled, taking a final swig of his beer. "Your place it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas fumbled for the key to open the motel room door and Jason laughed.  "You weren't kidding about lookin' to get laid tonight."

"What?  Oh.  No, I was staying here anyway..."  

"Uh huh," Jason grinned, not looking convinced at all.    
  
Cas had barely closed the door before he was pinned up against it, Jason's mouth working a trail of kisses down his neck.   
  
"This what you were looking for?" Jason purred, working his way up Cas's jaw before finally crushing their mouths together in a frantic kiss.   
  
Cas nodded breathlessly.  This wasn't the slow, gentle way it had begun with April, but this was working for him too.  Still, it was a little overwhelming.  Jason's hands were all over him, and while he knew damn well he could overpower any human, there was still the possibility of Jason not being human at all. He assured himself he was just being paranoid.  
  
"You're tense," Jason said, pulling back suddenly.   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just been..."  
  
"A long time.  Right.  Well let's make our way over to the bed and I'll give you a refresher course," he winked.    
  
Cas took a deep breath just before Jason's lips were on him again, and when he felt his tongue lick against him, he opened his mouth this time.    
  
Jason didn't waste time.  Within seconds he was tongue-fucking his mouth like he owned it.  He paused only to unbutton and slip Cas's shirt off, then continued as he inched him onto the bed.     
  
As he tumbled backwards, Cas gripped the hem of Jason's t-shirt, yanking it off over his head, making him growl happily.    
  
"Yeah, _now_ you're remembering," Jason teased. His fingers tore desperately at the button and zipper of Cas's pants, finally tearing them open before quickly pulling them down his legs. "Now let's see what you're packin' under there, Cas," he said, licking his lips suggestively.  He gripped the waistband of Cas's boxers and pulled them down.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"What?" Cas asked anxiously.   
  
"No, nothing," Jason said quickly, "I just thought you'd at least be a _little_ hard by now.  No big deal.  I can fix that."  He crawled back up the bed and returned to kissing, this time letting his hand slip down between Cas's legs.   
  
Cas gasped as he felt a hand fondling his balls,  and he wrapped his arms around Jason's back, wondering why the hell he wasn't more turned on by this. Mostly he was kind of... uncomfortable.  Still, he was determined to enjoy this, so he let Jason squeeze and caress and fondle while he focused on kissing back.  If you could even call it kissing.  At this point, Cas felt like he was trying not to choke on Jason's tongue more than anything.   
  
"Come on, baby, get it up for me," Jason whispered.   
  
The more  Cas thought about it, the harder it was to get aroused.  Jason was stroking him, playing with his limp cock now and nothing was happening. _Perhaps there's something wrong with me_ , Cas thought.  Surely anyone who was being stimulated like this would be aroused by now.   
  
Jason pulled back, frowning.  "Seriously?  Nothing?"  
  
Cas was panting hard, but it was more from anxiety and fear than arousal.  "I... I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me..."  
  
Frustrated, Jason got up and knelt in the space between Cas's legs.    
  
"What are you doing?" Cas asked nervously.   
  
"Tryin' to get you up, apparently," Jason grumbled.  He leaned forward and took Cas's balls into his mouth, one and then the other, suckling and playing with them as Cas squirmed.    
  
Cas's mind was racing.   _What's wrong with me?  Why am I not getting hard?  Why am I not enjoying this like I should?_  
  
Jason's tongue licked around Cas's tiny, soft dick and it stirred, just a little before shrinking back into place.   
  
"C'mon, Cas, this is ridiculous," Jason complained, pushing himself up to his knees.  He flicked a finger against Cas's soft cock and Cas flinched.  "You always have trouble getting it up?"  
  
"N...no, I've never..."  
  
Jason squeezed his balls just a little too tightly. "I bet you do," he mused. "If you can't get wood for _me_ , you sure as hell aren't gettin' it for anyone else," he laughed.   
  
Cas was stunned into silence.  For some reason, his words _hurt_ , almost as much as the squeezing did.   He was suddenly feeling vulnerable and his body was shaking in embarrassment and rage. Why couldn't he just get a fucking hard-on already?  
  
"Look at you," Jason continued.  "The most gorgeous guy you've probably ever met is here, humiliating you for your lack of manhood and you can't even get it up to prove me wrong."  He laughed as he flicked at him again.  It stung like hell, but Cas couldn't even bring himself to speak.  It was bordering on sadistic the way Jason seemed to be getting off on this.   
  
"I just..." Cas tried.   
  
"Bet your whole life is one big emotional trainwreck because you never get any sexual release..."  He gave Cas a firm slap to his balls and Cas groaned.   
  
Cas was pretty sure his face was permanently frozen in that 'someone just kicked your puppy' face, as Dean called it.  Why was he being so needlessly cruel?  And why couldn't he pull himself together enough to slap this guy down?  Part of him, he supposed, felt like he deserved it.  It was totally inappropriate to _not_ react when someone was trying to pleasure you, right?  
  
"Why even bother having this?" Jason laughed again, tugging at his cock, which seemed to be retreating even further.  "Useless _and_ pathetic."  
  
Cas took a deep breath and bit his lip.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dean hummed along to Zeppelin's _Kashmir_ as he made his way back to the motel.  He was sweaty and covered in graveyard dirt and all he wanted to do was hop into a hot shower.  At least he wouldn't have to fight Sam for it tonight.    
  
Sam managed to score a date with the hot waitress at the diner they'd gone to for dinner that evening, and he agreed to meet her after her shift.   So after a quick stop at a gas station so that Sam could change and clean up, Dean started the long drive home alone.  He was happy for Sam, of course, but he was also feeling a bit bitter.  He'd been flirting hard with that girl and Sam hadn't said a word, yet she asked _him_ out.  It had been awhile since he'd gotten laid and he wondered if he was losing his touch.   
  
He turned the radio up louder and drummed on the steering wheel, anxious to just be at the motel and relaxing already.   After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled into parking lot and shut the engine off.  As he stood at the door hunting for his room key, he thought he heard voices.  Cas must be watching TV, he figured, but when he opened the door, his jaw dropped.   
  
Cas was naked and spread-eagle on the bed. And he was with someone.    
  
"Why even bother having this?  Useless _and_ pathetic," the mystery guy laughed. A surprised grunt escaped Dean's mouth and suddenly he realized he needed to say something as they both turned to look at him.   
  
"I... oh god.  I'm sorry.  My bad. I'll go," Dean said, but he didn't turn away, still stunned at what that asshole had just said.   
  
"Pshh," Jason rolled his eyes.  "Don't bother."  He got up and slipped his t-shirt back over his head.  "Limp-dick over here couldn't get it up if his life depended on it," he said as he shoved past Dean and slammed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What.  the.   _fuck_?" Dean sputtered.  He spun around and threw open the door, but before he could move, Cas had latched onto his arm.

"Dean, don't!"  Cas's voice temporarily shook him from his rage.  
  
"But Cas..."

"Just let it go," Cas said sadly.  "Please."

Cas's eyes were wide and pleading and Dean sighed, knowing full well he couldn't say no to him.  He was also covering himself with one hand, and his face was a ridiculous shade of red, and Dean suddenly felt like he'd do anything to save Cas from the embarrassment he was feeling right now.

"Fine."  He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up Cas's boxers and tossed them to him.  "I'm gonna have a quick shower and then we can watch a movie or something, okay?"

Cas nodded.

Dean took the fastest shower of his life, afraid that if he was gone too long, Cas would just blink off to... wherever it was Cas usually went. He didn't even waste time getting dressed, just wrapped a towel around his waist and took his clothes into the bedroom area to change.

Cas was lying on the bed furthest from the bathroom, facing away from him when he came out, but at least he was still there.  Dean dressed quickly, then sat down in an awkward silence until he couldn't stand it anymore.  "You wanna talk about it?" he finally asked.

"No," Cas said flatly.

"Alright," Dean said.  He stood up and crossed over to Cas's bed and lay down next to him, folding his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked in annoyance.

"Just layin' here.  You know when Sammy gets home we're going to have to share a bed, right?  Unless you're sharing with the sasquatch.  But he's a bed hog.  He's all arms and legs."

"Oh.  Yeah.  Where _is_ Sam anyway?"

"Met up with some girl.  Probably gettin' lucky."

"Oh."  Cas sat there quietly a minute.  "I was kind of hoping to do that tonight too," he admitted.

Dean nodded knowingly. "Weren't we all.  What brought that on all of a sudden?"

Cas rolled over onto his back and sighed.  "I don't know.  When I had sexual relations with April, I remember it being very pleasurable.  Until what happened afterward, anyway. Just thought it would be nice to try again without the dying part."

"Yeah.  Can't blame you there.  It's definitely better without the dying.  Look, Cas, what that guy said..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Dean."

"So don't talk, just listen," Dean demanded.  "That guy was an asshole.  And..." he paused, "... _that_ happens to every guy sometimes."

Cas shook his head.  "Dean, _I_ picked _him_ up.  He knew what I wanted to do.  And then I couldn't do it," he sighed helplessly.

"So what?  Don't act like you _owe_ him sex.  You don't owe him _shit_!  And seriously, it happens.  I guarantee it's even happened to that guy.  Any dude that says it hasn't is a lying piece of shit."

"You're not just saying that, are you Dean?"

Dean sighed.  "I've had a lot of one-night stands, Cas.  And it's probably happened four, five times to me.  But, you know, even if when does, it's not the end of the world.  I mean, I know it's embarrassing.  But if you like the person you're with, you can always do other stuff to them if you want..."

"I guess I could have done that..."

"But only if you _want_ to.  You don't owe them, Cas. Ever."

Cas nodded slowly. "You don't care that I was with a... a male?" he said suddenly.

"No, why?"

Cas shrugged, feeling a bit relieved.  "It started out good, and I still couldn't... uh... get it up.  I really wanted to, at first."

"Sometimes it doesn't even matter how much you want it.   Were you thinking about anything?  I mean, was anything bothering you?"  This conversation was a lot less awkward than Dean thought it would be.  It was kind of nice being able to talk to Cas like this.  He could talk to Sam about a lot of things, but talking about sex was always off limits between them.  

"Not really.  Maybe he was right.  I think there's something wrong with me," Cas sighed sadly.

"Hey," Dean said, sitting up.  "There is nothing wrong with you."

"I think I'm broken, Dean."

"Cas!  You are not broken!" Dean said angrily.  "Look, I guarantee you'd have no problem getting it up for someone who isn't an asshole!"

"But Dean, I..."

"Cas," Dean said firmly.  "Maybe you just didn't trust the guy.  And rightly so."

Cas lay there quietly for a few minutes, pondering this.  "You may be right.  I didn't.  I think my time with April may have messed me up a little."

Dean lay back down, rolling over onto his side to look at him.  "Well it's not unreasonable that you'd have some trust issues afterward.  Maybe one-night stands aren't for you.  Not just yet anyway."

Cas nodded sadly.  "You're probably right.  I really wanted to though.  And I still feel a little broken."  
  
Dean sighed as he looked at his dejected friend. "Take your pants off," he finally said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Just take 'em off.  You're not broken.  I'll show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Cas had turned to face him, staring at him intently, and Dean suddenly felt like an idiot.  'Take your pants off', he decided, was the most awkward thing you could possibly say to your best friend.

"Why would you do that?" Cas asked thoughtfully.

"Because  I don't want you thinking something's wrong because some punk-ass bitch you picked up in a bar decided to get off on embarrassing you!"

Cas smiled sadly.  "That's very kind of you, Dean. But it's really not necessary."

"Sure it is," Dean said, gently placing a hand on Cas's hip.  "You wanted to get off tonight, let's get you off."

"Dean," Cas protested.  "I probably can't anyway..."

Dean shrugged.  "Well if you can't, you can't.  It's not a big deal. But let me try.  Only if you want to though," he added quickly.

Cas took a shaky, nervous breath.  "I _would_ like to try... if you're sure."

"Oh Cas, I'm _so_ sure."  Dean wasn't lying.  He had dreamed about getting Cas naked way too many times to count.  Not that it mattered.  Right now, this was about Cas, and Dean planned on making him forget that asshole ever existed.

"Okay," Cas said, nodding decisively.

"Good," Dean smiled softly.  "One rule though:  If you don't like something I'm doing, you _tell_ me, okay?  Same goes if you want to stop."

Cas let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, and his shoulders visibly relaxed.  "Yes, Dean.  I promise.  Should I um... Should I take off my pants?"

"Not yet.  Let's take this slow," Dean said as his hand came up to caress Cas's cheek.

Cas shivered at the intensity suddenly burning in Dean's eyes as he inched in closer, and instinctively his own eyes closed just before Dean's lips gently brushed his.   _Oh_.  He wasn't expecting this.  Dean continued pressing soft, gentle kisses against his lips and Cas suddenly couldn't help the contented sound that escaped his throat.  Before he had time to second-guess himself, he was kissing back, threading his fingers in Dean's hair.

Dean rolled him onto his back and deepened the kiss, working his lips a little more as Cas moaned happily beneath him.   "Mmm... You're a good kisser," Dean whispered.    
  
Cas smiled just before he slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, making Dean moan this time.  The happy noises coming from Dean only encouraged Cas to kiss back harder, letting their tongues caress and mingle together.

Dean was so ready to just make a move, and if it were anyone but Cas he probably would have by now.  Instead he just kept kissing, letting Cas get his bearings before jumping into anything.  Besides, this was about Cas's pleasure tonight, not his.

When he was fairly certain that Cas was comfortable, Dean pulled back and began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Cas was staring at him again, an awestruck look on his face as he cocked his head curiously.   Dean just kissed his forehead and lay him back down on the bed before he began working on his pants.  Almost immediately, Cas's body stiffened.

"You okay?"  Dean asked, pausing.

Cas nodded.

"You sure?  I can stop."

"No, please. Keep going," Cas said breathlessly.

"Alright," Dean said.  "But you promised me..."

"I know.  Please, Dean. I want you to," Cas assured him.  "I just don't know if I can..."

Dean slid his black pants down, and then gently hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.   He slid them off slowly to find that Cas was indeed still soft.  He was somewhat surprised -  Cas _seemed_ to be enjoying himself...

"See? Dean, I'm..."

"Shhhh," Dean shushed him.  "Relax."  Gently, Dean began fondling him as he kissed and sucked little red welts into his chest and thighs. Cas moaned immediately, and Dean grinned.  "There you go..."

Cas was confused. He liked this.  He liked it a _lot,_ and for some reason he still wasn't getting hard. _Broken_ , he sulked.  Dean was playing with his soft cock but tenderly, unlike Jason had.  He was planting tiny little kisses on it now and  Cas was internally swooning at the sweet, gentle way Dean was touching him.  Why couldn't he just get hard already?

Dean found that playing with Cas's soft dick was a huge turn-on.  He had no idea why, but feeling the weight of it against his palm, letting it bounce as he jiggled it was making him achingly hard. He nuzzled at the soft, velvety skin, pressing little kisses to it. Cas might not have been hard yet, but Dean was still coaxing some beautifully debauched noises from him.  He let his fingers wander, caressing and holding his cock like it was the most precious, delicate thing he'd ever laid his hands on.  He kissed and licked his way down Cas's chest again before gently drawing him into his mouth.

Cas was panting heavily now as he watched Dean sliding his lips down his soft cock and he groaned at the visual. He moaned again as Dean sucked his balls into his mouth, tonguing at them teasingly.

Dean pulled back and crawled up Cas's body, lowering himself down on top of him as he let their mouths meet again in a frenzied, passionate kiss. "Cas," he whispered. "Do you trust me?" He latched onto Cas's neck, sucking and nibbling as Cas hummed his approval.

"Of course, " Cas gasped in between kisses.

" Good. I want you to close your eyes for me," Dean panted.

Cas looked at him inquisitively, but did as he was asked.

Dean was ever-so-slightly grinding his hips against him now out of sheer need. " You're not with that asshole anymore," he said quietly.

"Jason?" Cas asked, feeling a bit panicked just saying his name.

"Yes. You're not with Jason. "

Cas frowned in confusion.

" And you're not with April anymore either. You're with me now," Dean said firmly.

Cas nodded , still looking rather confused, and Dean kissed him again.

" And I would never let anything bad happen to you," he continued.

Cas whimpered, but he smiled a little, knowing full well that was true.

"You're safe here, Cas. You're with me, okay?"

Cas nodded.

"Open your eyes," Dean commanded.

Cas did.

"Who are you with?" Dean asked as he tugged at Cas's bottom lip with his teeth.

"I'm with _you_ ," Cas breathed.

" Mmmhmm. And what's my name? " he said as his lips grazed Cas's neck.

"Dean, " he panted, writhing underneath him now as Dean's hips continued their steady rhythm.

"Say it again, " Dean demanded.

Cas let out a long, shattered moan as he began bucking his hips against him. "Deeean," he wailed.

Dean couldn't help the self-satisfied grin on his face as Cas gave himself over fully. "That's my boy," he purred before he crushed their lips together in a frantically scorching kiss.  So what if he was getting off on this a little too much?  As long as Cas was enjoying it too, he decided not to feel too bad about it.  Dean pushed himself up and dragged his tongue in a slow trail down Cas's chest.

Cas closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Dean nuzzled down his stomach and against his now-hard cock.

"What's goin' on here, Cas?" he asked teasingly as he slipped a hand around him.  Cas just giggled breathlessly and whimpered as Dean let his bottom lip drag against his his dick.  He flicked his tongue against the head and Cas made a strangled noise in his throat.

"Dean..." he moaned.

"Yeah," Dean whispered.  "Love hearing you saying my name like that, Cas.  God, you make the hottest sex noises..."

Cas whimpered again and Dean lunged forward to swirl his tongue around his cock, then he dipped down further, sliding him into his mouth.  As the wet heat enveloped him, Cas groaned in pleasure. "Ohhh... yes, Dean..." Cas was already feeling pretty damn good, but just watching Dean was almost enough to make him come.  He watched as Dean's head bobbed, sliding his dick in and out of his mouth, cheeks hollowed from sucking.  His plush pink lips were slick with saliva and when Dean suddenly made eye contact with him, Cas felt his entire body flush.

Dean's hands were everywhere - his thighs, his stomach, his balls... This was so much better than Cas even expected, partly because it was _Dean_.

Dean was lost in a haze of lust.  A bead of precome was leaking from the tip of Cas's cock, and Dean lapped it up, tonguing over the slit as his entire body shuddered.  It had been awhile since he'd done this, so he'd forgotten how much he actually liked giving blowjobs.  He loved watching Cas's dick twitch, the way his hips jerked every so often, the way his cock reddened under the constant attention of Dean's mouth.  It was all too much, and he couldn't stop his hips from desperately grinding against the mattress while he worked. 

Cas was whimpering non-stop now.  He knew he was close as Dean was working him with both his hand and his mouth now, the other hand kneading gently at his balls.

"Dean," he whined.  "Dean..."  Cas felt hot all over.  His vision was blacking out around the edges and he was feeling lightheaded.  Little waves of heat and pleasure were radiating from his abdomen and suddenly he felt that familiar tightness in his groin.

"Dean!" he yelped.

"There you go, Cas.  Let it go," Dean said soothingly.

"Dean!  Oh!  DeanDeanDeanDeanDean..."

Cas yelled as he began to come, his entire body jerking and trembling as Dean finished him off with his hand, coaxing every last bit of pleasure out of him until Cas's body went limp on the bed.  He lay there for a moment, staring up reverently until Dean felt himself getting a little self-conscious and he lay down beside him.    
  
"I uh... I should grab a towel," Dean panted.  
  
"No!" Cas yelled, quickly grabbing his arm.  He touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and they were suddenly clean and dry.   
  
"Well that's handy,"Dean chuckled. "Come here."  He stretched out an arm behind Cas's head, pulling him in close before wrapping his arm around him.   
  
"That was... ohhh..." Cas groaned.  "That was amazing."  Cas snuggled in close and sighed contentedly.  "Oh!  I'm sorry," he said, suddenly sitting back up.  "I need to take care of you!"  
  
Dean laughed.  "Lie down, Cas.  Just relax."  
  
"But Dean..."  
  
"Are you kidding?  I came in my pants just _watching_ you.  Now get over here and snuggle with me."  
  
Cas smiled, curling back up at Dean's side.  "Didn't think you'd be into snuggling afterward."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't mention it in front of Sammy," Dean yawned sleepily, turning a little so he could wrap both arms around him.  "You still feel like something bad is gonna happen?" he asked, nuzzling Cas's hair.   
  
"No,"  Cas said.  And it was true; at that very moment, Cas felt safer than he had ever been.  "That was almost as good as sex," he murmured happily.  "In some ways, better."  
  
Dean smirked. "Well, I _am_ good with my hands.  And my mouth."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Cas agreed blissfully.   "What do you think sex is like with another male, anyway?"  
  
Dean nearly choked on his surprised laughter.  "Um.  Well I guess it depends on which end of it you're on..."  
  
Cas nodded thoughtfully.  "I was hoping to be on the receiving end of it tonight.  It seems like the experience would be quite different."  
  
"Yeah," Dean laughed.  "I should say so."    
  
Cas lay there in a comfortable silence while Dean stroked his hair, still lost in thought.  "Do you want to try it?" he finally asked.   
  
"What?" Dean burst out laughing.  "Are you serious?"  
  
Cas looked at him and shrugged.  "Why not?"  
  
"Holy fuck.  Uh.  Yeah.  Yes!  But you'll have to give me a while," Dean grimaced.   
  
Cas cocked his head at him curiously.    
  
"Cas, I'm human.  It takes a while to get it back up.  Sheesh.  Don't tell me you're hard again already..."  
  
"Oh!  Uhhh..." Cas blushed furiously.   
  
"Fuck," Dean laughed, planting a soft kiss to his forehead.  "Cas, you are _definitely_ not broken."


End file.
